Gajeel High School Harem: Year 1
by Emperor Of Harem
Summary: Gajeel is just a normal metalhead, living a normal life and is about to start at a normal High School! But what he don't know is that his life at this school will not be so normal as he thought, when he end up in bed (and relationships) with almost every girl at school (even some teachers too)! Gajeel x Harem! Rated M for Language, little bit of violence and a LOT of lemon!


**A/N: Hey and welcome to the story Gajeel High School Harem or G.H.S.H. for short. Don't you think it's about time someone made a Gajeel x Harem story! =\ Well, that's why I'm here! So I hope you like the story! Enjoy!**

**Rated M for Language, a little bit of violence and, the most important thing of all, sexual actions (Warning: This story can get kind of pornographic!).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! That right goes to the great artist Hiro Mashima! Neither do I make money nor profit of any kind on this, just your love and hate!**

**Chapter 1**

"_Goooood moooorning folks! The clock is 06:30 am, and it's time to get your asses in gear!_" The radio guy shouted enthusiastic through the speakers on the alarm clock. "_The summer vacation is over and schools and jobs await you…_" The guy shouted as a hand hit the off button, before it slowly gets dragged back under the sheet.

"Don't remind me, ya' dumbass!" The person under the sheet said annoyed as he pushed himself up strait. This was Gajeel Redfox. His hair was long, black and spiky. He also has red eyes. As the sheet fell off his upper body, you could see his muscular torso and arms. But what really stood out about him was the piercings he had on his body. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars.

He swung his leg onto the floor, feeling the cold floor bite weakly in his feet. After having rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he rose up and went to the bathroom. There he started the shower, pulled of his underwear and jumped right in. The hot water felt nice against his skin. He grabbed the shampoo, took a good dash in his hands and rubbed in into his long hair. After fifteen minutes of showering, he jumped out, grabbed a towel, dried of his body and used the hairdryer on his hair. After that, he went to the closet, picking out a black t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and a normal red bandana. He pulled the cloths on and fixed the bandana in place. When he was done, he walked over to the window, opening the curtains. He regretted it a little as the strong sunlight hit him right in the eyes.

Walking into the kitchen, a little black ball of fur jumped down from the kitchen desk and ran over to him. Gajeel kneeled down to greet the black cat. "Good morning Lily. Slept well?" Earning a purr as respond as the black cat rubbed itself against his hand. Rising up, Gajeel walked over to one of the selves, taking down a round box. "Are ya' hungry?" Gajeel asked, opening a drawer and taking out a box opener. Lily's ears popped up by the mentioning of food. He ran over to Gajeel, who had already placed a bowl cat food on the floor. Lily didn't waste time and started digging in greedy. In the meantime, Gajeel had put some bread in the toaster. Now it was only to wait for the toast.

After the bread was done and eaten, Gajeel walked into the living room. He looked up at the clock on the wall, seeing it was already 07:15 am. "Good, I'm not supposed to be at the new school before 08:00! Got some time to watch TV! Gihi!" Gajeel smiled. That's right; Gajeel was form today on a high school student! He didn't care that much though, thinking it was like going to any other school. (If only he had known what fate had in store for him! =P). Sliding down in the sofa, he turned on the TV. The first thing that came up was a talk show with some celebrities. "No thank you! Next!" Gajeel started swooping between the channels. "No… no… no… OH HELL NO!" Gajeel said while swooping through the channels. Finally settling down with the news, he sank further down in the sofa, making himself comfortable. He was soon joined by a full Lily, who laid down on Gajeel's nap, earning some scratching on the belly. As Lily purred away, Gajeel continued scratching and watching TV. As the time went by, the time to leave arrived.

"Well, better head out! Not a smart move to come late first day at school!" Gajeel rose up from the sofa, much to Lily's disappointment, and headed into the outer hallway. Dragging on his shoes and grabbing his jacket, Gajeel opened the front door and walked out. Feeling the fresh morning air fill his lungs, he closed the door. Bu just in the last second, Lily slipped through the door. "Watch out for cars 'n' shit!" Gajeel shouted as the black cat disappeared over the fence, into the neighbor's garden. After locking the front door, Gajeel headed toward the subway. It took him around five minutes to get there and then another five minutes before the subway came.

He entered the subway together with all the other people on the station. It got corwdy, but he manages to get a good foothold. The trip lasted for twenty minutes, and then he went off at the central station. Rest of the way to the school he had to walk. It didn't take long before he stood in front of the gate of the school. It "Fairy High" stood with huge black letters on an iron plate over the gate. "Well, here we are. Better hurry inside." Gajeel said to himself, seeing that a lot of people had gathered in front of the stage set up in front of the school's main entry.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome all of you!" An old man's voice said through a microphone. As Gajeel came closer, he saw the owner of the old voice. It was an extremely little man, bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. "My name is Makarov, and I'm the principle on this school! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me anything! Okay, enough of me! This day is about you ladies and gentlemen! So I'll now introduce the welcome committee and student council, our one and only, Erza Scarlet!"

As the tiny man left the stage, a girl with long scarlet hair came forth. She took the microphone. "Thank you, Makarov! Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet, a second year and a member of the student council, and I'm here to congratulate you all on entering Fairy High!" The whole crowed exploded in a loud chairing roar. "We shall now read up the class lists!" Erza said pulling out a piece of paper and started to read the list out loud. "Class A…"

**I know, I know! Weird and bad ending. But come on, I'm tired and lazy right now! And I couldn't find up any better way to end the chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway! Leave a comment and I'll see you guys (and girls) in the next chapter!**


End file.
